<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a small change by SkyRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501379">a small change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose'>SkyRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie doesn’t like video games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes &amp; Annie Edison &amp; Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020, fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a small change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the square “no moral value” on my banned together bingo card. And the prompt “switch” at fan_flashworks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annie saw no moral value in the video games Troy and Abed played. He wished they would spend their times more productively, or at least keep her company while she did. But they would rather do little digital quests than study for quizzes or volunteer around Greendale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She supposed she was a little jealous. She rarely indulged in such silly activities, much less for hours and hours like the two best friends easily could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her frustration only grew every time they asked if she wanted to play. She never did. Why would she want to waste her time playing games?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie got Abed a video game Troy told her he wanted for his birthday. It wasn’t the most thoughtful gift, but she’d make a nice card to go with it. She went to a video game store to buy it, after she couldn’t find it in stock at Walmart. She wrinkled her nose at the posters she saw around the store, as well as the impressionable kids wandering around it. She kept her mouth shut and purchased the game, hurrying out of the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t plan to return any time soon, if she was lucky. She often was not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Annie asked as she stared down at the device Abed was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the new Nintendo Switch,” Abed replied. He showed her he was playing Mario Kart and demonstrated how parts could slid off. He asked if she wanted to race and she declined. Britta wandered in and gladly joined Abed. Annie watched them with a small smile, occasionally cheering them on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered playing Mario Kart as a kid. It was simply then and the controllers were different but equally silly. She wasn’t very good, always horribly lost. She had fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she did want to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie did a bit of research into Abed’s new video game device. She found out the price and what sorts of games were available. There were many videos praising the system and its games. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a very practical device to Annie. Small enough to carry in her bag if she wanted to bring it anywhere. She doubted she would. She was embarrassed at the thought of buying it, she doubted she could work up the courage to play it in public. She wondered which of her friends would tease her and which would make fun of her. Or both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie would set aside a half hour of her day to play video games. The games she played were colorful or slow paced. She didn’t play the gritty games Troy liked, or the complicated ones Abed liked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were probably made for kids, but Annie still enjoyed them. They were a bit mindless. Annie relaxed when she played them, which was a state hard to come by for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Annie had learned anything from Troy and Abed, it was that it was perfectly fine to enjoy something silly from time to time. Annie enjoyed the change, she needed it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>